


I Broke Up With You [You Broke Up With Me]

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kyumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't seem to let you go. [It's time for me to let you go.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Broke Up With You [You Broke Up With Me]

**Author's Note:**

> For [pointlessnuance](http://pointlessnuance.livejournal.com/) for winning my bid on [elfsforsichuan](http://elfsforsichuan.livejournal.com/)

Sungmin steels his face, masks it with a stoic look so icy it could probably freeze the person he's talking to. He tries not to make it obvious that his hands are shaking so hard in his pockets, it's making his arms vibrate.  
  
He takes a deep breath and releases it in a form of a sigh. "I'm sorry." He finally says and he has to give himself a pat on the back at his voice for not cracking.   
  
"But let's end this."  
  
["I'm sorry, but let's end this."   
  
Kyuhyun feels like his world may have just stopped spinning so it could crumble to pieces. He looks away from Sungmin so he doesn't have to look into those eyes that hold no feelings for him. In hindsight, he should've seen this coming because Sungmin is a popular playboy and he's just the nerd. They're worlds apart and their personalities clash but during those 6 months they were together he allowed himself to believe in that glimmer of hope that maybe Sungmin did fall in love with him.  
  
Kyuhyun shields his heart as Sungmin walks away. He takes shaky steps to the nearest restroom and locks himself in a cubicle. It probably isn't the wisest thing to do, locking himself such a tight space, especially if he's having a hard time breathing, but the cubicle gives him the freedom to cry out his broken heart.]  
  
Sungmin wails and sobs and cries his heart out in his room. He cannot take this pain. Everything in his being hurts. He never knew it would hurt like this and all he had wanted to do was to save Kyuhyun from the pain that he'd have to go through loving someone like Sungmin.  
  
He curls into a ball and hugs his knees to his chest, hiccupping as he lets the tears fall. His voice is hoarse and his throat hurts but the tears don't stop falling.  
  
But then he realizes tomorrow is the first day of summer, which means that possibility of him not seeing Kyuhyun is great. This thought enables him to stop crying, even if for a moment, and finally let himself take a break.   
  
His eyes are swollen and heavy as he closes them but he hopes tomorrow everything is going to be ok.  
  
He ends up spending the first week of summer caged in his house because the idea of accidentally bumping into Kyuhyun had hit him first thing in the morning.  
  
[Kyuhyun spends his last week in Seoul gaming for the better part of the weekdays. But when Friday rolls around, his best friend Zhou Mi kicks his door down and drags him to the mall with mutterings of ‘You could die with what you’re doing’.  
  
Kyuhyun fights for a while before giving up, resigning himself to his fate. He gives Zhou Mi credit for not picking stores or places Sungmin would frequent. Kyuhyun doesn't chance upon Sungmin the whole day so he agrees to go out the next following days. Zhou Mi drags him everywhere, both in an attempt to distract Kyuhyun and as well as to enjoy his summer vacation.  
  
On Monday, Kyuhyun takes an early flight to China with his family and Zhou Mi because Kyuhyun never spends summer in Korea. Zhou Mi tells him this is a good opportunity to move on and Kyuhyun begins to think the same.]  
  
On the Wednesday of the next week, Sungmin is forced by his mother to go to the mall to buy her things. She lists down random things Sungmin is sure she doesn't need. He knows his mother is doing it out of concern for him because it isn't like him not to be out 'til the moon is about to disappear.   
  
He tries not to bump into his so called friends because he doesn't want to hear their stuck up invitations to more parties where he can waste himself (it's pointless to get drunk if Kyuhyun won't be there to watch over him and take care of him). He ends up bumping into one of his nicer friends, Hyukjae, who tells him Kyuhyun has left for China for the summer. Sungmin doesn't miss the apologetic look Hyukjae gives him and Sungmin thinks out of all his stuck up friends, he might just keep Hyukjae.   
  
As Sungmin finishes his mother's pointless errand, he spots a small and fairly cozy cafe hidden in the less visited part of the mall hiring for part timers. Sungmin is rich and will have anything he want given to him if he asks but he applies for the job anyway. When he gets home, he expects his mother to tell him the job is a waste of his vacation and for his father to tell him that he should've picked a better job. Instead he receives proud smiles from both parents, his mother complimenting him for the initiative and his father giving him a story of how his first job worked out.   
  
Sungmin thinks he may have been viewing his life in the wrong way for the longest time. He sighs as he realizes what he had to give up just to see this.   
  
[Kyuhyun meets Henry on his second week in China. Henry is singing and dancing as he cleans their very large backyard, which belongs to the house beside Kyuhyun's. When Henry turns around from raking the leaves, their eyes meet and Henry smiles and waves at him. Kyuhyun returns the gesture with an awkward smile.  
  
The next day, Kyuhyun finds Henry in front of the barricade that's separating their houses. "I'm Henry." The boy says eyes almost disappearing as he smiles so brightly.  
  
Kyuhyun introduces himself and he gets invited over to Henry's backyard where he spends the day getting to know the boy.  
  
Kyuhyun likes Henry, finds the way he smiles to be quite handsome, and likes the sound of his voice and the way he passionately does something. But that's it. Kyuhyun  _just_  likes Henry.]  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't want to go out on a date with you." Sungmin sighs as he turns down another customer asking him out. He grabs his dish cloth and walks away hoping against hope that the customer doesn't follow.  
  
"Another customer harassing you?" Hyukjae asks with concern as he counts the money in the cash register.  
  
"I can handle it." He tries to sound reassuring but he knows he's not quite believable. If only he could tell them he was seeing someone.  
  
[Kyuhyun and Henry go out on a few dates. They hold hands and they watch movies. Henry even goes as far as to kiss him good night. But it was only a light peck on the cheek. It felt nice, Kyuhyun remembers feeling but it felt different.  
  
"I'm going back to Canada tomorrow." Henry tells him suddenly. There's a small smile playing on Henry's lips.  
  
Kyuhyun doesn't know what to say.   
  
"I've always known this wasn't going to last." Henry chuckles but it sounds a little sad. "You always looked as if you wanted to be somewhere with someone else." Henry doesn't hide the pain in his voice.   
  
"But thank you for making my summer memorable." Henry smiles up at Kyuhyun, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and Kyuhyun thinks how sad it is that he couldn't fall in love with Henry.   
  
"Thank you." Kyuhyun says sincerely and Henry just nods, not breaking eye contact.   
  
Kyuhyun leans in and closes his eyes. He at least owes Henry this much. Their lips touch and it feels different. A little bitter and innocent all at the same time.   
  
Henry leaves for Canada and Kyuhyun spends the rest of his days thinking of the man he left behind in Korea.]  
  
Sungmin drinks the large Frappuccino Hyukjae whipped up for him for his break. He closes his eyes because he hasn't been sleeping well recently and right now he feels like dropping dead.  
  
"You ok?” Hyukjae checks up on Sungmin, taking the seat beside him on the table in the employee's lounge.  
  
"Yeah, just tired. I haven't been sleeping well recently." He hopes Hyukjae doesn't ask him how recent is recent because he doesn't want to tell him recent means since summer had begun.  
  
Hyukjae gives him a knowing look before sighing. "You know, you still haven't told me why you broke up with Kyuhyun ssi. You seemed really happy to be with him."  
  
Sungmin swallows his own saliva. None of his friends used to care about him like this to ask and he doesn't quite know how to reply.  
  
"I know we can be jerks sometimes but not all of us are jerks all the time." Hyukjae gives him a wry smile. There is a secret apology in his sentence and Sungmin smiles because he understands.  
  
Sungmin takes a deep breath and admits to Hyukjae his reason, "I didn't want to hurt him. I've been with too many people; I don't think I can give him the love that he deserves." Sungmin looks out the window with a forlorn gaze.  
  
"You know what I think?" Hyukjae begins, his tone serious that Sungmin brings his gaze back to him. "I think you give him the love that he needs."  
  
Hyukjae leaves Sungmin to ponder over his words.  
  
[Kyuhyun finds himself using his time not spent with family and Zhou Mi spent on reading all kinds of books. He's probably read ten books since Henry left.  
  
Sometimes, he pretends he's the main character and the potential love interest is Sungmin. Sometimes, he fools himself into thinking it is  _their_  love story he's living and not the reality he's in.  
  
Sometimes, Kyuhyun just closes his eyes and dreams.]  
  
Sungmin spends the rest of his days serving people with their choice of coffee and pastry. He tries his best to avoid all invitations for a date. So far he is successful.  
  
He hates the days when the coffee shop is almost free of customers. With no one to serve, Sungmin always finds himself thinking.   
  
Sometimes he thinks of what he'll do if Kyuhyun walks in the shop. Other times he just thinks it would be nice to see him again.   
  
Sometimes Sungmin just sighs because he still misses Kyuhyun.  
  
[Kyuhyun will be returning to Korea in a week. He's not really sure what to feel.   
  
Going back to Korea would mean he can't run away from facing Sungmin. He's not ready to see him yet. He tries not to think of Sungmin being in love with someone else, holding hands with someone else... kissing someone else.  
  
He nearly drops his glass of water with the images his mind has conjured up.   
  
He's still in love with Sungmin, how pitiful.]  
  
Sungmin is dreading the day he has to give up this job. Not so much because it was fun, but because he'll have more free time to think about things he doesn't want to waste time on.  
  
School will be starting soon and he knows even if he buries himself in studying, it won't work.  
  
He considers keeping his part time job but Hyukjae immediately shuts the idea down.  
  
"We're graduating this year, focus on your studies." He had said and Sungmin almost hated him for it. But then Hyukjae was his only friend and he didn't really want to lose him.  
  
He sits down on one of the tables. It's one of those slow days again and he's thinking about Kyuhyun.  
  
He drinks his coffee and a solemn smile decorates his face.  
  
He's still in love with Kyuhyun, how fitting.  
  
[It's been a week since Kyuhyun has been back in Korea. So far he hasn't seen Sungmin with anyone yet. In fact he hasn't seen Sungmin, even. He doesn't know what to think of this.]  
  
Classes will be starting in a week and Sungmin wonders if Kyuhyun has arrived back in Korea. He's trying to avoid hearing anything about him at all cost. He's worried he might not like the news that passes by him.  
  
[Kyuhyun goes to class, comes home, does his homework, sleeps and starts the cycle again. It's not much of a life he thinks and it's sad if he were to think seriously about it because he's graduating.  
  
Somehow he thinks his boring life will brighten up if he just sees Sungmin. Even if it's just a glimpse.]  
  
Sungmin hates school. He's graduating and he regrets not taking good care of his standing in class the past years. Now everything is coming back to haunt him.   
  
Somehow he thinks if Kyuhyun were by his side he'd be able to handle things.  
  
[Kyuhyun has to write an essay about his summer. He almost laughs in front of his professor's face and mocks him saying how silly the essay is, something for high school, he would have said. But then the professor said something about graduating and missing things like summer vacations. Kyuhyun just wonders why this course is even in his flowchart.  
  
Kyuhyun thinks about Henry, that sweet smile, the calloused masculine hands he held, those soft lips and how they spiced up his summer for a while.   
  
He remembers comparing Henry to Sungmin regretfully.  
  
He thinks how summer isn't enough to cure a broken heart, how a new love interest won't make the past go away.   
  
"'Out of sight, out of mind.' Yeah, right. What a bunch of bullshit." Kyuhyun utters as he finishes his essay.]  
  
Sungmin doesn't know what to write for his essay. It's a stupid essay. Who would assign college students to write an essay about their summer vacation anyways?  
  
He contemplates whether writing about his break up because his summer was all about it. He doesn't really have much of a choice at this point.  
  
"I broke up with my boyfriend at the start of summer." He begins as he types the words he says.  
  
A small tear escapes his eyes.  
  
"As summer ended, I realized I still loved him." He regretfully concludes.  
  
[Kyuhyun meets Sungmin in this small cafe he discovered in the corner of the less visited part of the mall.]  
  
Sungmin finds Kyuhyun in the cafe he used to work at which he still frequents.  
  
"Kyuhyun," he breathes out and it's been such a long time since he's actually said his name and he hears all the feelings he still has for Kyuhyun in just that one word.  
  
[Kyuhyun takes the seat in front of Sungmin unconsciously. His heart is pounding in his chest and he wonders if Sungmin can hear it because it's loud and clear in his ears.  
  
"Sungmin, how are you?" He tries not to sound too concerned less Sungmin think of him as pathetic because he can't seem to let go.]  
  
Sungmin doesn't know what to answer to that. He can't just say he's fine because that would be a lie. He hasn't been fine since he broke up with Kyuhyun.   
  
"I - I'm not really sure." He ends up saying and he chuckles because what he wanted to say was  _I miss you_.  
  
["What do you mean?" Kyuhyun asks out of concern. Sungmin may be chuckling but the sound is close to broken.]  
  
Sungmin doesn't know if he should elaborate. He ends up waving his hand as if to brush off the topic.  
  
[Kyuhyun wishes Sungmin would stop hiding things from him and just freely express what he's feeling because Kyuhyun won't love him any less if he does.]  
  
"How've you been?" Sungmin changes the topic and tries not to cringe as his voice cracks. He's afraid that maybe Kyuhyun will say he's seeing someone else. He wonders why he even asked in the first place.  
  
[Kyuhyun observes Sungmin for a moment. Sungmin isn't looking at him in the eyes. There's a small almost sad smile on his lips and Kyuhyun hopes that maybe Sungmin is just like him, that maybe, Sungmin is still just as in love with him as he is.  
  
He takes a leap of faith.  
  
"I'm still in love with you." He says softly.]  
  
Sungmin's eyes widen at the statement. He takes a deep breath and watches Kyuhyun for a moment, observing it for any signs of joking.  
  
He finds none and he gasps because this isn't what he expected. The tears unconsciously well up in his eyes and he takes several deep breaths, all of which are shaky and not enough.   
  
He tries to smile and he knows he looks stupid as he cries and smiles at the same time.  
  
"I'm still in love with you, too." He manages to say in between tears.  
  
[Kyuhyun’s heart almost bursts as he smiles. He moves away from his seat to envelop Sungmin in his arms. He wraps his arms tightly around Sungmin’s waist and holds him close.  
  
Holding him like this, so close and real. He can't help but think that maybe this is why summer wasn't made for nursing broken hearts.]


End file.
